A relatively new combustion strategy known as homogeneous charge compression ignition shows great promise in reducing undesirable emissions from internal combustion engines that utilize a compression ignition strategy. HCCI refers generally to the idea of mixing fuel with air in the engine cylinder before autoignition conditions arise. The mixture is compressed to autoignition, with a general desirability that the combustion event take place in the vicinity of top dead center. Although HCCI has proven the ability to drastically reduce undesirable emissions, especially NOx, the combustion strategy has brought new problems that must be overcome in order to render such an engine commercially viable. For instance, for an HCCI engine to be a viable alternative to a counterpart diesel engine, it must have the ability to operate effectively over a relatively wide load range. One problem encountered with HCCI engines is the extreme sensitivity and difficulty in controlling ignition timing. In addition, HCCI engines can have difficulty in operating in higher load ranges where more fuel is supplied to the individual cylinder. This perceived limitation may be due to extreme pressure spikes that occur when the charge burns. The pressures can get so high as to exceed the structural containment capability of an engine housing. Thus, controlling an HCCI engine, especially at higher speeds and loads, can be extremely problematic, but must be overcome to enable such an engine to be a viable alternative to a counterpart diesel engine.
One strategy for dealing with the problems of HCCI is described in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,838. This reference describes a mixed mode strategy where HCCI is employed over a lower load range portion of the engine, and conventional diesel engine strategies are employed at high speeds and loads. By conventional, this disclosure means that fuel is injected directly into an engine cylinder after autoignition conditions have arisen, with the injection taking place in the vicinity of top dead center. While a mixed mode strategy can produce superior emissions compared to that of a conventional diesel engine, it requires increased complexity, especially in manufacturing and controlling the fuel system, but mixed mode still results in more undesirable emissions than that possible with an entirely HCCI operation strategy.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.